


I Don't Mind

by chozencaptain



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hip Hop, OC, Pole Dancing, Stripper!Liz, Stripping, night club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chozencaptain/pseuds/chozencaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red is not one to frequent night clubs. That is until a certain pole dancer catches his attention. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Note: Red and Liz do not have a secret distant past in this AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> In which I apply hip hop songs such as Usher's "I Don't Mind" and Ray J's "Sexy Can I?" to The Blacklist. Cuz it's a hiatus so...why not? 
> 
> A lot of the dances will be inspired by Anastasia Sokolova. She is an incredible pole dancer and I highly suggest looking her up. In this chapter Liz performs Sokolova's "Hallelujah." youtube.com/watch?v=bOQ0WSwvFbU
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own The Blacklist

“Dembe next time we are insisting on meeting elsewhere.” Red jammed his hat on his head as Dembe held the car door open for him.

Red was not one to frequent night clubs. He preferred evenings filled with conversation instead of the obnoxious boom of the bass. The doorman, whose chest and arm muscles rivaled the size of a small car, nodded them in.

While outside the night had been nice and cool inside the club the heat enveloped them.

The sound was instantly deafening. The smell of liquor, smoke, sweat and the ladies perfume filled the room. Men laughed rakishly - catcalling and sliding lingering fingers full of cash into G-strings. Women danced on poles while other scantily clad women served drinks. There were several large burly men wearing black shirts stationed along the back wall to make sure nothing got too out of hand.

“Red! What up G?” A large black man wearing a tan suit threw his arms open to welcome Red. The gold Rolex on his watch glistened under the strobe lights.

“Darius!” Red beamed clapping the man on the back. “You know I once knew a man, Jeremiah Ragland, who set up an entire strobe light effect using only stolen police vehicle lights for a party of his. Sadly he didn’t realize that utilizing the police’s siren would send his particular clientele running. Ah well live and learn. How’s your mother?”

“She livin’ it up at the house I bought for her.”

“You’re a good son Darius. Now to business shall we?”

“I set up the VIP booth for us.”

Red nodded.

\-------

“This dude be trippin’. Naw mean? And I tell him I say: ‘Look if ya ain’t got what I want brotha ya ain’t gon’ see tomorrow.’ For real. Ain’t no body gon’ mess around on our streets.”

Red joined in with Darius’ laughter. Darius was all bark and no bite. Red had seen enough monsters in his line of work to know the difference. Darius had a rowdy reputation to maintain but in truth he provided well for his family and his employees and had a marvelous head for business. Despite the man’s lack of love for grammar Red remained rather fond of the man.

Darius waved one of the scantily clad women who were waiting nearby to bring them fresh drinks. The woman leaned over purposefully giving Red an eyeful of her bosom. Red noticed she was wearing far too much makeup. She sent him a seductive glance as she placed the glasses on the table. “Here you go handsome. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do for you. Anything at all.” Darius gave the girl a light slap on the behind as the girl left.

Darius noticed how Red’s eyes didn’t follow the women’s swaying backside as she left but instead turned his attention to the fresh scotch. Darius resisted shaking his head. The man could use a little fun from time to time. He was always so focused on business. Which wasn’t a bad aspect to have in a business partner but Darius had always considered Red a friend. Darius wondered what kind of woman it would take to make a man like Red turn his head for a second look. Red was about to reply with a story of his own when the lights moved to focus on the main stage and the music changed. Darius grinned. Perhaps he might just find out.

“Ya gunna wanna see this Red. I got this new chick. Has moves like ya wouldn’t believe. Check it.”

The room fell even darker save for the two white spotlights that shone up from the floor. A blonde woman was sitting on the stage her knees drawn up and her head held by her hand. The slow strokes of a piano started and she moved her body tumbling across the floor and her head falling back. The music was mournful and beautiful. Her body moved in and out of the shadows. For a brief moment Red thought she was completely naked until the faint glitter of her lightly sparkled nude costume caught the light.

Her body travelled with the melody and as the vocals picked up she climbed the pole swirling and tilting her body upside down before folding her legs elegantly over her head. Her movements were effortless as her body formed a perfect split midair. Her legs extended slowly moving . The muscles of her finely toned legs were illuminated as she formed a new pose. Her toes pointed like a ballerina.

She swung and ascended dramatically up the pole extending her arms before spiraling down and then up the poll once more. With only one leg somehow supporting her – her whole body reached out. Her arms extended as if beckoning him. With each move she seemed to be creating the music that was playing.

She climbed and spun her body moving in circles as if she had her own personal gravitational pull somehow spinning her body. She let her legs spread straight above her while her chest and arms curved down and out. She held position letting the music showcase the emotion she was portraying. She then slowly climbed to the top of the pole. She used both hands to hold back her legs hanging suspended in air. She paused while the music concluded before seemingly free falling before catching her body right before she hit the floor. The song ended.

The club was completely silent for a moment before the men started clapping and whistling. Red suddenly remembered to breathe.

He had never seen a creature so beautiful.

He took a large sip of his scotch in the futile hope that Darius had not noticed his reaction.

“Ya wanna hit that brotha? I’m sure I could arrange a little somethin’.” Red looked at him calmly. It never ended well when players know what card you’re after. He relaxed his grip on the cool glass and asked in as much of a neutral voice as he could muster. He was still waiting for his heart to stop beating so fast.

“Trying to avert my attention from you Darius?” Red joked. Darius chortled and Red risked a question. “I prefer not to mix where I do business with where I take pleasure. What’s her name?”  
“On the stage she goes by Masha.”

“You’re picky about the people who work for you Darius. She must have gained your approval.”

“I let her do her own show despite her being new to the game. It’s good ta mix things up a bit. Keeps the client’s interest.”

“How long has she worked here?”

“A few months.” Darius let Red gather himself but he hadn’t missed the way Masha had caught his boss’ attention. Red had done so much for him in the past when he was just getting started. If he could pay him back only a little for taking a chance on a kid from the ghetto he would follow through. Red was never one to be distracted by women. It was clear this one was interesting to his boss. Darius rather enjoyed the idea of such a collected and composed man as Red losing his head over a woman. It showed that beneath that armor of a suit was just a man. Darius hid his smirk and rose from the table. “Come on back I’ll introduce ya.”

Red considered declining but the temptation was too great.

“It might be nice to see where you’re spending all my money Darius.” Darius’ laughed boomed as he slapped Red’s shoulder.

Red followed Darius behind a black curtain to the side of the stage. Dembe walked in front of them making sure the area was secure. They made their way down a hallway before he paused outside a door. He knocked and entered without waiting for a response.

“Masha! Got a very important man for you to meet!”

As Darius’ large frame moved inside the room Red had an unblocked view of the woman. Her nude sparkly costume was peeled halfway down her body. Her breasts were uncovered save for a set of crystal rhinestone nipple pasties. Her breasts were full and his hands itched to cup them. Her skin was clear and beautiful. He knew without touching that she would be softer than silk.  
Her big blue eyes locked onto his and he couldn’t help the pause as he took the time to drink in the sight of her. She had taken off a blonde wig to reveal beautiful chocolate tresses.

“Masha. What a pleasure.” Red said rolling her name off his tongue.

“Suga’ meet Raymond Reddington. One of our biggest supporters.”

“So you’re the legendary Red Reddington. Nice to meet you.” She continued to shed her costume revealing a nude colored thong. She clearly felt no shame in showing off her body. She had escaped Eve’s punishment. Essentially naked she turned and walked to a rack of clothes. The slight curve of her spine, the swell of her behind, the soft nape of her neck – her body was a masterpiece. Her ass was tight, round and perfect. Red ran his tongue against the back of his teeth. He felt the quickening of his pulse. “Did you enjoy the show?” She turned to look at him saucily over his shoulder.

He grinned. “What is a woman of your talents doing working for Darius?”

“Well the Olympics wouldn’t take me so…” she replied sarcastically. She was already putting on a new costume sliding her long legs into the thin material. “I don’t mean to be rude but I have to be ready for the next set. Alright boss?” She asked Darius standing strong on the stilettoes she had slid her feet into.

“Babycakes if Red wants to talk –”

“No it’s alright Darius. I look forward to seeing more of your…work.”

“Well then. Perhaps I can be less rude later.” She shone him a brilliant smile before making her way out of the same dressing room.

Darius waited for Red to continue his charade of casually surveying the club’s goods but Red remained staring after where Masha had left. Darius shook his head.

“Red my man I’ve seen that look on men before. Ya in trouble G.”

“Darius that business we discussed. Might I suggest I invest my energies in other aspects of your operation as well as what was originally agreed upon?”


End file.
